The Big Decission
by Classicgurl123
Summary: So in this Zoey never left at the end of the series so chase never went after her but James still came to PCA anyway when James asking Zoey she asks chase about it Chase says it's fine but is it really find out first Zoey 101 fanfic please review
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey is sitting in her room looking at her computer Chase enters carrying a tray of sushi "Hey"**

**Zoey looks up from her laptop "Hey"**

**Chase smiles "I brought your California rolls" he sits them on the table beside Zoey's bed and sits down and lays back on her bed "What are you working on ?"**

**Zoey looks at him " working on a history paper" she looks at chase who has pulled one of her pillows under his head and has his eyes closed "are you sleeping ?" **

**Chase adjusts himself on the bed "If you where my real friend you me lay here and sleep"**

**Zoey looks at him as she rubs his leg "Sorry but you can't"**

**Chase turns over on his side "Why ?"**

**Zoey looks at him "Cause you have work and besides if you stayed here where would I sleep"**

**Chase opens his eyes a little and smiles tiredly "Well you have a perfectly good floor"**

**Zoey looks at him "And you have a perfectly good bed in your own room now come on"**

**Chase lets out a cry as he sits up with help from Zoey "Zooeeeyyy"**

**Zoey smiles at a whiny chase "Chhhaaassseee"**

**A new guy James walks in and watch's as Zoey tries to pull Chase of her bed "Am I missing something"**

**Zoey looks at James "No chase was just leaving" she pulls chase of the bed forcing him to stand up Zoey hands him the rest of his delivery's "Now get back to work"**

**Chase looks at her "That's the last time I ask you for a favor"**

**Zoey smiles at him knowing he's only picking "Get out" she push's him towards the door **

**James smiles at the two best friends "Bye chase"**

**Chase yell's out from the hall "Bye James" he then walks over to the bed where Zoey has sat back down on her bed "How was your day ?"**

**Zoey looks at him "Amazing other then Chase trying to steel my bed" **

**James looks at Zoey "I need to ask you something"**

**Zoey looks at him "Ok what ?"**

**James looks at her "Well you've been wonderful to me ever since I came here and seeing the way you treat you're friends makes me more convinced"**

**Zoey looks at him a little confused "convinced of what ?"**

**James looks at her "That you would make the perfect girl friend" there's a pause "Zoey will you go out with me ?"**

**Zoey stares at him as the scene fades **


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to the next morning Zoey and Lola are walking across campus toward the lounge Lola looks at her "So what do you think you should do ?"

Zoey looks at her "I don't know I mean I like James but"

Lola looks at her "But what ?"

Zoey looks at her "I just don't know"

Lola looks at her "What's to know the cutest guy on campus just asked you out"

Zoey looks at her "I just think I need to run it by Chase before I give him an answer"

Lola looks at her as Michael runs up " Hey ladies"

Zoey turns around smiles at Michael along with Lola Zoey moves from beside Lola over to Michael "Have you seen Chase ?"

Michael looks at her "No not since last night"

Lola looks at him "Wait why didn't you see him this morning when you woke up ?"

Michael looks at her "No he was up till 2 studying and when I finally told him to turn of the lamp he left with his computer and books"

Lola looks at him "Well do you know where he went ?"

Michael looks at them "No idea" they open the door of the building the lounge is in and starts walking down the hall towards the lounge Zoey looks at Michael as they enter "Well I hope he's ok"

Lola smiles at them as she turns back to them and then looks over at where Chase is sleeping on couch his computer still sitting open on the table and his book open on his lap there's three empty things of coffee sitting on the table by his laptop Zoey walks over and sits on the couch followed by Michael and Lola she gently shakes Chase who rolls over and opens his eyes and looks around trying to find who woke him up he looks up and sees Zoey

Zoey smiles at him "Good morning"

Chase looks at her laying his head back down on his arm "It's morning"

Lola smiles at him "Yea you slept down here all night"

Chase sits up on the couch as Lola sits down on the other side of him Michael sits in a chair near by Chase rubs his eyes "Well sleep wasn't exactly in the plan what time is it anyway ?"

Michael looks at his watch "Ummm…it's almost 8"

Chase looks at him "oh my gosh" He grabs his computer and bag "I'm going to be late for class" he runs out the door

Zoey looks disappointed at the now empty doorway "Chase"

Michael sees this and moves over on the couch beside Zoey and Lola "What's going on ?"

Lola looks at Michael "James asked Zoey to be his girlfriend"

Zoey looks at her "Lola"

Lola looks at her "What ?"

Michael looks at Zoey "So are you going to tell chase ?

Zoey looks at him "Well that's what I'm trying to do"

Michael looks at her "Well he works at Kazoo's tonight"

Zoey smiles at Lola "What do you say we get sushi for supper"

The scene changes for that afternoon a few minutes after chase is due for work they walk in and sit down Kazoo walks over "Hello ladies"

Zoey and Lola smile at him "Hey Kazoo"

Zoey Notices a stack of take out orders on the counter Kazoo sees her looking at them "Yea as you can see I'm kind of backed up this afternoon"

Zoey looks at him "I thought Chase worked this afternoon"

Kazoo looks at them "Well he came in but when he went out to take delivers he fell down some steps"

Lola looks at him "Usually Chase shakes that right off"

Kazoo looks at her "Well he fell down the one out front"

Lola looks at him "The big one"

Zoey looks at him as well "all the way down"

Kazoo shakes his head yes

Zoey looks at him "Well is he ok ?"

Kazoo looks at them "I think he'll be ok might be a little sore though"

Zoey smiles at him "Well thanks Kazoo can you make our supper to go ?"

Kazoo smiles at her "sure"

The scene changes to Lola and Zoey walking towards the guys building when Michael walks by them "Hey ladies"

Zoey smiles "Have you seen Chase ? Kazoo said he fell down"

Michael smiles at her "Yea I saw him a little while ago he said his back hurt and he was going to go see if his if a hot shower would help"

Lola looks at Michael "Um Michael can you help me with some math homework ?"

Michael takes the hint that they need to leave Zoey and Chase alone so they can talk "Sure"

Zoey smiles as her two friends run off in the other direction then starts to walk into the building

The scene changes to Zoey walking towards the dorms bathroom she knocks on the door after a few minutes Logan opens the door "Hey what are you doing here ?"

Zoey ignores the rudeness in his voice "Is Chase in there ?"

Logan looks at her "No you just missed him he said he was going back to the room to study"

Zoey looks at him "Thanks"

She starts to walk of as Logan stops her "What's going on ?"

Zoey turns and looks at Logan "James asked me out" she then turns around and starts to run down the hall leaving Logan looking at her stunned

The scene changes Zoey enters the guys room the lights are off and the shades are drown the only light is coming from Chase's computer that is sitting open on the desk she whispers "Hello…Chase are you in here ?" she opens the shades and the sun beams in showing Chase asleep in his bunk he waves his hand over from where he's facing the wall "Turn out the lights"

Zoey smiles at him "You want me to turn out the sun"

Chase doesn't move from where he is on the bed "If you don't mind" he rolls over and looks at her 'What are you doing here ?"

He sits up a little as Zoey rolls a chair over "I brought you some supper cause I thought you where studying"

Chase looks at her as he grabs the tray in her hand "Thought I would take a little break" he gets up and gets a water out of the fridge rubbing his back on the way back Zoey looks at him "You're back still hurt"

Chase looks at her "Michael told you I fell didn't he"

Zoey smiles at him "No Kazoo"

Chase looks at her as he sits down at the desk "So what's up ?"

Zoey looks at him "I need to ask you something"

Chase up at her from where he's been eating "sure what is it ?"

Zoey looks at him "Well what do you think about James ?"

Chase looks at her "Nice kid what about him ?"

Zoey looks at him "He asked me out"


End file.
